Two Of Us
by nicole21290
Summary: 'you and i have memories longer than the road that stretches out ahead' Ten years. Two partners. One car. A series of semi-connected ficlets.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This will (hopefully – if I don't die before they all get posted) be a collection of ten drabbles, set in consecutive seasons of the show and in cars. Well, one car. Not that each drabble is set in the same car, just that each drabble only takes place in one singular car. Yeah, y'know, it's not really that important... What is important is me saying how lovely it was to find reviews/alerts/favourites/etc on my previous story and how many virtual hugs I'll send your way if the same occurs with these little bits of fluff.

**Disclaimer: **I am one of billions of people who do not own Castle. I am one of millions of people who trust Andrew Marlowe and co. to treat my babies well. I am one of one people who is currently wishing I was curled up in bed watching the episode of Morecambe and Wise that had The Beatles on it. That last point may not be particularly relevant...

* * *

_you and i have memories_

_longer than the road that stretches out ahead_

* * *

**Year One**

[ _in which Castle is at serious risk of being shot, slapped or maimed in some other fashion_ ]

He won't stop touching. She'll be lucky if, when she checks her unit later, there's an inch of car that doesn't have his grubby fingerprints all over it. They're heading across town and Kate is beginning to think she'll have to limit his 'tagging along' to journeys of ten minutes or less. Even though he's proven to be quite helpful on cases these past few weeks, there is no denying that Castle is one childish, annoying, inquisitive, irritating writer.

"So... Going to tell me your middle name yet, Beckett?"

"And that's relevant to researching the NYPD how?"

"A well rounded character is always important and it would so be helpful to know your middle name in that literary pursuit."

"I thought you had an imagination."

"I do."

"Well then, make a name up. And stop talking. Your voice is grating."

"Alright then, I'll just keep guessing." Kate can see the huge grin that spreads across his open face as a frustrated groan escapes her. Bastard. He's enjoying torturing her. "Lucy? Ursula? Poppy? Yvette? Louise? Elizabeth? Please tell me it's Gwendolyn." He's begging now and she slams the brakes on as they reach their destination. Thank god.

"No. And I'll be gagging you if you don't keep your mouth shut on the ride home."

"Will that gagging be occurring while we're travelling back to the precinct or will we be heading to a nice comfortable bed this evening for that particular pleasure? Alexis is staying at a friend's home so my place is free..."

She grabs his ear in a fierce grip and smiles as he squeaks in discomfort. Much better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks to those of you who alerted/reviewed etc. VERY much appreciated. I know these are on the side of more-than-brief but bitesize chunks aren't overwhelming at least. ? #silverlining

**Disclaimer:** I am one of billions of people who do not own Castle. I am one of millions of people who trust Andrew Marlowe and co. to treat my babies well. I am one of one people who is currently wishing I was curled up in bed watching the episode of Morecambe and Wise that had The Beatles on it. That last point may not be particularly relevant...

* * *

_you and i have memories_

_longer than the road that stretches out ahead_

* * *

**Year Two**

[ _in which Castle nearly gets kicked out of the car for not having any boundaries_ ]

She is actually going to pull the car over, grab her gun and shoot him. In the chest. Castle is tilting his head back slightly, squinting as the sun gets in his eyes. "Soooooo, Ryan mentioned that the gym's been seeing a lot of you lately."

Safe. So far. "Yes," she replies cautiously, hesitant to answer lest he turn this conversation the way he's turned every other on this ridiculously hot day.

"I wouldn't mind seeing a lot of you in the gym."

And there he goes. Beckett rolls her eyes (has she been doing that more since she met Castle, or is it just her imagination?) and waits it out. Don't feed the animal.

"How much of you has the gym been seeing exactly? Please tell me you exercise in the nude."

Don't engage, Beckett, don't engage. He's leaning in close to her now, eyes light blue and curious.

"You do, don't you?" Excited, he's almost bouncing in his seat as they pull up short at the red light.

"Yeah, Castle, of course I exercise nude in the precinct's gym. Surrounded by all my fellow, mostly male, cops. Sounds like fun."

"I could make it more fun..."

"Mmm, you and me, sparring in the gym, all sweaty and half-naked..." His eyes have narrowed now and Kate doesn't think he's realised how his eyes keep dropping to her lips.

"I thought you said 'nude'?" He has the gall to pout at that.

"Oh, but Castle, we wouldn't want all those other cops to be intimidated by your perfectly chiselled abs and your large..."

The light flashes green and she turns away from her pseudo-partner, ignoring the shocked look on his face. Too easy.

Three minutes later as they pull up at the kerb, Castle finally responds. "My large what, exactly?"

"Ego, Castle, ego." And then she winks. Oh, god. Why, oh why, oh why...

"Well played, Detective," he grins, "but know that when we do exercise in the nude – and it IS an inevitability – you'll be revising that answer. Favourably."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I am one of billions of people who do not own Castle. I am one of millions of people who trust Andrew Marlowe and co. to treat my babies well. I am one of one people who is currently wishing I was curled up in bed watching the episode of Morecambe and Wise that had The Beatles on it. That last point may not be particularly relevant...

* * *

_you and i have memories_

_longer than the road that stretches out ahead_

* * *

**Year Three**

[ _in which Castle manages to cleverly avoid being bitter about Doctor Motorcycle Boy_ ]

It's been a long day and a long trip back home and a long time since she's let him choose the music they're listening to. There's a reason for that, of course, Kate thinks as she watches Castle out of the corner of her eye. Fifteen minutes of her partner begging her to sing along to Lady Gaga songs was more than enough, thank you very much.

"Sooooo..." He's tapping his knee and fidgeting and god, she hopes he's not going to bring up embarrassing childhood stories as a topic of fun conversation again. "How was that Valentine's Day dinner?" Oh. Veering further away from the path of fun and light chatter then, Castle? "Kate?"

"Sorry, yeah," she acknowledges with a slight smile at her companion. "Um, it was nice."

He chuckles. "Well, there'll never be any doubt regarding who's the writer out of the two of us, will there? Nice, seriously?"

"Well, it was," Kate insists, hoping it doesn't appear as defensive as it suddenly sounds to her own ears. "You know, we ate dinner, had a few glasses of wine, talked, it was nice."

"Please tell me he at least bought you chocolates and flowers."

She doesn't deign that question with an answer. She doesn't tell him that Josh had somehow managed to buy her the one type of chocolate that apparently doesn't agree with her taste buds. Castle's always had a knack for getting her perfect presents.

"You should smile more often, Kate, it suits you," he notes, twisting in his seat so he can make better eye contact with her. "I'm glad he makes you happy." She wishes sometimes that he didn't sound so sincere.

"Yeah, he's a good guy. I am happy." And no, Castle, there's no need to pick up on the fact that those two statements don't necessarily have to be connected. This past week, honestly, has been rubbish in terms of a supposedly happy, professional, compatible couple. Josh has been working even more than usual lately and she'd had to cancel plans with him on the one night they had off so she could go chase down a perp with Castle and the boys. As usual, they hadn't talked about it other than a brief acknowledgement that hopefully they'd be able to catch up with each other the next day. He never pushed like Castle did. "So," she returns the volley, "how was your Valentine's Day?"

"Good up until you left me in the bar, alone except for my pout and a memory of your legs in that lovely tight black dress. Mother was out so I actually got to do some writing." He smiles at her warmly. "So, I spent my Valentine's Day evening with Nikki."

Kate refuses to envy a fictional character from a book.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** 'you and i have memories longer than the road that stretches out ahead' Ten years. Two partners. One car. A series of drabbles.

**Disclaimer:** I am one of billions of people who do not own Castle. I am one of millions of people who trust Andrew Marlowe and co. to treat my babies well. I am one of one people who is currently wishing I was curled up in bed watching the episode of Morecambe and Wise that had The Beatles on it. That last point isn't, admittedly, very important except to add that title and lyrics were written by Sir Thumbs Aloft himself.

* * *

_you and i have memories_

_longer than the road that stretches out ahead_

* * *

**Year Four**

_[ in which Castle learns that long car trips are made more enjoyable by a grumpy detective ]_

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with A "

Kate is fairly certain Alexis deserves a medal (a trophy, a statue and plaque dedicated to her) if this is how traveling with Castle for a long distance always is. Sure, it was probably fun when his daughter was young but she can't imagine how the girl has put up with hours and hours of Castle's boredom induced 'fun games'. They have to go out of state to follow up some leads on this case and her partner has made the past few hours some kind of special hell for her. At first, it had been amusing and even cute seeing his happiness when she'd joined in the games with some modicum of enthusiasm but she finds it's getting harder and harder not to throttle the writer.

"Kate? You need to guess. Clock's ticking."

She clenches the steering wheel tighter before turning swiftly on him. "Agh, just shut up, Castle!" He flinches at the exasperated tone in her voice and an eyebrow goes up, curious at the sudden outburst. She grabs a few gummy bears from the half empty packet on the dashboard and stuffs them into her mouth (classy, Kate) before she's even less tactful. Castle seems to be waiting for her to keep speaking so she swallows the candy and turns to look at him again as they wait for the traffic to stop crawling and start actually moving more than an inch every ten minutes. "Look, sorry, but maybe we could just, I don't know, take a break from the games for a little while. We've been through every damn letter about 5 times -"

"Not Q, X, Z..." he interjects, his thought coming to an abrupt halt as she glares at him. "20 Questions, then?"

"Last time we played that, you flaunted your knowledge of me and Oliver Hartman to the boys in the middle of the precinct so how about a big fat no to that one?"

"What about if I promise not to tell any of those closely guarded secrets this time?"

Sometimes Kate wished he wasn't so endearingly adorable when he pleaded with her. They'd dressed casually for the trip and Castle's hair was just so soft and flopping over his forehead in that way that made her want to run her fingers through it and...

"I'll take the silence and odd look as an affirmative. So, shall I start?"

Kate sighed and nodded. Maybe if they had a kid of their own one day (yeah, not assuming anything there, detective...) she'd be immune to the annoying aspects of the games he insisted on playing and would survive one of these trips without him giving her a headache. Or maybe not. Right now, as Castle pumped his fist into the air triumphantly, she was betting on the latter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **'you and i have memories longer than the road that stretches out ahead' Ten years. Two partners. One car. A series of drabbles.

**Disclaimer:** I am one of billions of people who do not own Castle. I am one of millions of people who trust Andrew Marlowe and co. to treat my babies well. I am one of one people who is currently wishing I was curled up in bed watching the episode of Morecambe and Wise that had The Beatles on it. That last point isn't, admittedly, very important except to add that title and lyrics were written by Sir Thumbs Aloft himself.

* * *

_you and i have memories_

_longer than the road that stretches out ahead_

* * *

**Year Five**

_[ in which Castle convinces his partner that keeping his hands to himself is near impossible ]_

He's whining again and Kate wishes they were outside the precinct, at home (at his loft, she corrects herself), so she could just kiss him quiet. She's been doing a lot of that lately. She knows that this has all happened the way it has, the time, the place, for the best but she catches herself thinking it would have been a much more effective - and pleasurable, if she's honest with herself - method of silencing her partner in months and years past. Now, though, she settles for a hand on his forearm, a quick warning squeeze. They've decided not to tell their co-workers about their fledging relationship and even though Kate's not certain whether Esposito's still in the dark she knows Gates is and that can't change anytime soon because they will not risk Rick being kicked out of the precinct, especially when her own footing is so precarious.

"Are we going or what, Beckett? Wouldn't want our perp to escape those lovely cuffs of yours?"

She wants to retort, make some sultry comment in his ear about what she really wants to do with the lovely cuffs to another naughty man she knows but she can't, dammit. Castle's triumphant smirk and her faint blush will give the game away instantaneously. Instead, she rolls her eyes and marches them both out to her unmarked. As she turns the key in the ignition Kate can feel his eyes on her and turns. "Yes, Castle?"

"You're beautiful." And dammit if that simple comment and the genuine, open expression of love and devotion on his face doesn't entirely melt her insides. She looks at the mirrors, checking if anyone else is nearby in the parking lot before pulling Castle in for a passionate but far too brief kiss. He chases her lips as she pulls away and she shakes her head.

"Not now." But later, definitely later. When they're at the loft and she can remove that gorgeous blue shirt from his body and just... Not now.

He's touching her before they've even hit the first set of traffic lights. Yes, what they're doing isn't that urgent but seriously, Castle, not now. "But Kate," and god, why does he have to sound all seductive and hot, "I can't stop. You really do make it impossible, you know." He runs a finger down her cheek then leans in to press his lips against her neck as they wait for the light to turn green. She can't help emitting a light sigh at the softness of his kiss and Kate can feel his smile.

He makes it impossible, too. She doesn't even have it together enough to deny their relationship change when Esposito asks Castle why he has lipstick on his neck when they arrive back at the precinct later that day. How can she have it together when Castle's sitting right next to her, drawing small circles on her thigh? Impossible man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** 'you and i have memories longer than the road that stretches out ahead' Ten years. Two partners. One car. A series of drabbles.

**Disclaimer:** I am one of billions of people who do not own Castle. I am one of millions of people who trust Andrew Marlowe and co. to treat my babies well. I am one of one people who is currently wishing I was curled up in bed watching the episode of Morecambe and Wise that had The Beatles on it. That last point isn't, admittedly, very important except to add that title and lyrics were written by Sir Thumbs Aloft himself.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews, follows, etc. They're very much appreciated and treasured. I would frame them and hang them on my wall if I didn't think it would further encourage my parents to think I'm properly insane.

* * *

_you and i have memories_

_longer than the road that stretches out ahead_

* * *

**Year Six**

_[ in which Castle cannot stop asking Kate (and it's totally her fault, he insists) ]_

Castle opens his mouth and Kate glares. This is becoming a predictable pattern rather quickly. They're on their way home from the precinct and she is tired, grumpy and for god's sake, Castle, stop bringing it up. She hadn't meant to blurt it out like that at all but her partner had latched on to the meaning implied in her words and now was trying to talk about it more. Adams had killed his wife, apparently because she'd wanted a divorce. Such 'logical' reasoning had finally been admitted after almost half an hours of wracking sobs and tears and shaking that had seemingly rattled her boyfriend... She had leant slightly over to Castle, resting her hand on his arm as she saw him flinch.

"Rick, you can leave if you want," she'd whispered. He'd just shaken his head and she'd tried to comfort him as best she could. Maybe divert him with humor? "Hey, I can at least promise you that I won't kill you if you ever want a divorce. How do you feel about me being cliché and just serving you with papers instead?"

He had turned, eyes wide, shocked. "You'd divorce me?"

"It's not exactly on my to-do list, no..."

His eyes had suddenly lit up. "What about marriage, is that on your to-do list, then? I'd rather we didn't jump over the assumed prospect of our marriage in the rush to analyze how violent you'd be if we divorced...'

Now, they're nearly back at the loft and Castle has asked (to her oh so accurate count) Beckett nine times whether she does want to get married at some point. Even though they've been living together for months now, she's cleverly (yeah, right, she scoffs to herself) avoided the big discussion about potential marriage and children. He doesn't appear to be letting go now, though, and she side-eyes him as he ventures into the mine-field yet again as they reach the turn-off to their street. "Kaaaate, would you be terribly upset if I chose the ring myself?" he asks, entirely too seriously for the nervous butterflies in her stomach.

Oh my god. What is she meant to say? If she says yes, that's a blatant lie (she's always longed for the romantic surprise proposal over one where she knows everything in advance) but if she says no doesn't that give him a green light to propose whenever he wants? Her hesitancy in answering apparently makes him even bolder and he reaches over, puts his large hand just above her knee, brushing lightly against her own fingers which are resting there. He rubs his thumb over her bare ring finger and she almost jumps out of her seat at the anticipatory shock that runs through her body. He keeps his hand there until they get out the car and continues to stay close at her back as they go inside the loft. She tries in vain to put aside the whole topic of conversation to the back of her mind.

That night he cooks dinner and she's thankful that he's being sensitive enough not to push her. As they lay in bed, his strong arm wrapped lovingly around her as they drift off to sleep he kisses her lips before bringing it up again. And she can't tamp down the joy at his words.

"Kate, I love you and one day, when you're ready and I work up the courage, I'm going to ask you to marry me. I've dreamt of it, Kate, that day when you say I do, when I have the privilege of kissing my bride, when I get to show everyone how very much I'm yours forever."

She raises a hand and strokes his cheek, lightly, unable to stop gazing at his earnest expression, his bright, shining eyes. Unable to be dishonest with this man she knows she'll always love. "Me too, Castle, me too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** 'you and i have memories longer than the road that stretches out ahead' Ten years. Two partners. One car. A series of drabbles.

**Disclaimer:** I am one of billions of people who do not own Castle. I am one of millions of people who trust Andrew Marlowe and co. to treat my babies well. I am one of one people who is currently wishing I was curled up in bed watching the episode of Morecambe and Wise that had The Beatles on it. That last point isn't, admittedly, very important except to add that title and lyrics were written by Sir Thumbs Aloft himself.

* * *

_you and i have memories_

_longer than the road that stretches out ahead_

* * *

**Year Seven**

_[ in which Castle is very pleased his windows are tinted and the drive is taking longer than expected ]_

She's sure the honeymoon was meant to get her ridiculous need to have sex with her husband out of her system. However, they're on their way to the premiere for Heat Rises (which is FINALLY being released after a few 'issues' with the studio, a rehab-bound lead and an arrogant director) and she can't seem to stop touching him. Rick is trying to stay on his best behavior; she knows that. Even though the media and public have known for ages that they're a couple, this will be their first public appearance since they got married last month and she knows Castle wants to do this right. She's attended two book releases as his significant other now but this is a whole other ballgame.

They'd arrived in LA late last night and collapsed exhausted into the huge bed. The huge bed had not collapsed exhausted when they spent the early hours of the morning making love in it. The shower had likewise been very tolerant of their insatiability...

And now Kate is running her fingers along the soft fabric of Rick's black pants, leaning into him to press her lips against his neck. He smiles lovingly at her and she wants him to... God. She's pathetic. She lets her hand drift further up his leg and he shoots her a warning look. She smirks. "Alright there, Rick?"

"For now," he manages to say whilst grimacing. She chuckles and squeezes him through his pants just once.

"Later, okay?"

"How soon do you want to be a widow, Kate, because I swear I'm going to die if you keep looking at me like you want me right now."

She's almost embarrassed at how whiny she sounds when she replies, whispering in his ear. "I neeeed you right now, Rick." He exhales and shuts his eyes tightly and she can feel him tense beneath her fingertips. She grabs his tie and pulls him closer to her. When he finally meets her eyes, she smiles at her husband. "Please."

He groans. "I'm so glad we have tinted windows."

"Personally, I've never been so pleased at how ridiculously slowly we seem to be moving through the traffic..." Kate shifts in her seat and rests her hands on either side of Rick's face. He glances down to her ring finger and grins proudly before kissing her, soft, gentle.

She needs more than that. She takes his hand and puts it on her almost bare leg (Rick's expression had glazed over when she'd shown him what dress she was going to wear) and he grins against her.

"Touch me, Rick."

Later, when they're cringing at the cheesy dialogue in the film and blushing at their alter-egos getting down and dirty on the big screen, her partner takes her hand in his. "Love you, Kate." And it's the way that it sounds so normal, so right, that makes Kate pull him for a long, deep kiss instead of watching the movie that is playing right in front of them.


End file.
